fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nowi/Awakening Quotes
Quotes Chapter 8 Quotes Event Tiles *"Ooh! What's this? Finders keepers!" (item) *"I made a new dragon friend! His name was... Banta? ...Banter?! Wait, what was it...?" (exp) *"I practiced my dragon RAWR! Hopefully it’ll scare away more baddies now." (Weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"Wanna fight together next time? I bet we'd make a dangerous duo." (team up) *"How come you always disappear after battles? Did you pick up a hobby?" (free time) *"Hey, what do you dream about? I could always use some new ideas to fill the years." (dreams) *"Why so chipper? Did you make a new friend?" (happy) Replying - Normal *"Okay! I'll do my very bestest." (team up) *"Oh, I'm always going around talking to people. I love a good story." (free time) *"I've always wanted to transform into new things. Cat, dog...Ooh, maybe a spider!" (dreams) *"Nope! I'm just happy to have my freedom and be around all these fun people." (happy) Asking - Chrom *"Wanna fight together next time, Chrom? That would make me feel extra safe." (team up) *"Chrom, what's your biggest dream? I need some new ideas to fill the millennia." (dream) *"Hi, Chrom! You look happy today. Did you make a new friend?" (happy) *"How come you always disappear after battles, Chrom? You can trust me!" (free time) Replying - Chrom *"Nope! I'm just super happy to see you, Chrom!" (happy) Asking - Married *"You’re so warm, (name). I don’t ever want to lose you. ...Promise?" (promise) *"You’re so strong, (name)! I love watching my baby fight." (compliment) *"(Name), you’re my favorite bestest person in the whole world. I love you silly!" (love) *"What is that, (name)? I saw you trying to hide it. Show me!" (gift) Replying - Married *"But I’m a dragon! I’m the one who should be worried about losing YOU first!" (promise) *"Thanks! But I guess I should probably act a little more grown up." (compliment) *"Really? Well, I love you even more!" (love) *"Oh, these stones? I found them. Aren’t they pretty? I’ll give you one if you want." (gift) Asking - Child *"Come on, Nah/Morgan, let’s train! I can’t practice with humans or I’ll hurt them." (train) *"Hey, kiddo. Is there anything you need? You know your mom has got it covered." (gift) *"You okay, Nah/Morgan? Your mother is very worried." (concern) *"Hey, Nah/Morgan! Tell me about the future. What kind of things did you do?" (story) Replying - Child *"All right! But promise to take cover if I start breathing doom and destruction." (train) *"Thanks! Should I make a list? How’s your memory? Can we go shopping together?" (gift) *"Don’t worry about old Nowi. I’m really a big scary dragon, remember?" (concern) *"Well, okay. But my backstory is pretty epic. A thousand years is a long time! Why don’t I tell it in installments? Like a bedtime story each night. If we’re lucky, I’ll finish it before that untimely death you warned me about!" (story) Level Up *”I feel like I could take on a whole army!” (6-7 stats up) *“Yeah! Don’t even think of messing with Nowi!” (4-5 stats up) *”Yes! Now we’re talking!” (2-3 stats up) *"Aw, I can do better than this..." (0-1 stats up) *"I'm so strong, I don't have to try anymore!" (0-1 stats up when most stats are capped) Class Change *"Ooh, nice! I feel two hundred years younger!" Armory *"A present for Nowi? How did you know?!" (buying) *"Nowi's stuff! Hands off!" (selling) *"Why pay for a forge? I've got a built-in bellows!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"I'm ready to kick some tail for the team! Lemme at 'em!" (misc) *"I am just BURSTING with energy today! Maybe I'll transform into a bigger dragon!" (surge) Greeting - Normal *"Good morning, Robin. I woke up early today!" (morning) *"It’s you, Robin! Want to go out and play?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. I am SO ready to call it a night. How about you?" (evening) *"Help...Robin... I’m sooo sleeepyyy..." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Greeting - Married *"Hello, Robin. You’re up early today" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Where will you take us today?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. It’s getting late!" (evening) *"Hello, Robin. Nowi wants to go beddy-bye..." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Roster A manakete from no land in particular. While she looks young and likes to play outside with children, she is actually over 1,000 years old and counting. The biggest oversleeper. Born on September 21st. Help Description An innocent "little" manakete with a dramatic side. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"We'll be fine." *"Get 'em!" *"V for Victory!" *"Hang in there." *"Don't overdo it!" *"Let's do this!" *"Ready?" *"I got your back." *"This'll be easy." Dual Strike *"Let me at them!" *"My turn!" *"You like dragons?" *"Over here!" *"Take this!" Dual Guard *"I gotcha!" *"Hey, watch it!" Critical *”Grrrr....Rage!” *”You stupid bully!” *"I'm gonna crush you!" *"Who do you think I am?!" Defeated Enemy *"Nowi wins!" *"Hrmph!" *"Ha-HA!" *"Yes!" *"That felt good!" *"Groovy!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"That felt good!" *"Thanks!" *"What a team!" Defeated By Enemy *"O-ow!" Death/Retreat Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts